1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a group III nitride semiconductor laser device.
2. Related Background Art
Patent Literature 1 discloses a nitride-based semiconductor laser device. The semiconductor laser device in Patent Literature 1 enables the easy detection of defects caused in the device by cleaving without an increased number of steps in the manufacturing process. The nitride-based semiconductor laser device includes nitride-based semiconductor layers formed on a c-plane n-type GaN substrate, a light-emitting face of a fractured face, and p-side pad electrode formed on the nitride-based semiconductor layers. The p-side pad electrode includes a notch formed so as not to cover a ridge at the end section in which the light-emitting face 30a is located. The p-side pad electrode is disposed away from the edge of the light-emitting face.
Patent Literature 2 discloses a nitride-based semiconductor laser device disposed on a semi-polar surface of a substrate. The end faces of an optical cavity in the nitride-based semiconductor laser device are not formed by cleaving.    Patent Literature 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-28020    Patent Literature 2: Japanese Patent No. 4475357